


Recovery

by AngelNightRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, good fluff, johan is in the hospital, judai hasn't left his side, takes place after s3 and before s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNightRose/pseuds/AngelNightRose
Summary: Johan wakes up in the hospital after being brought back from the other dimension. Before he has a chance to question anything he realizes he's not the only one in the room.





	Recovery

The first thing Johan was aware of was pain, his entire body ached all over and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to move for a while. The second thing he noticed was something in the room making a persistent beeping noise. Johan opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was laying in a hospital bed, the beeping coming from a monitor that was keeping track of various vitals. Why was he…? Oh, right. He closed his eyes as everything came flooding back to him, the other dimension, being possessed by Yubel, dueling Judai. 

Judai. Johan’s eyes shot back open, what happened to Judai? The last thing he remembered was handing Judai his deck as he went to have his final showdown with Yubel. A soft snoring noise broke him from his thoughts as Johan finally noticed that he wasn’t alone in the small hospital room. Judai was sitting in a chair next to his bed, well, mostly anyway. It looked like Judai had passed out, he sat slumped over with his head laying on the bed next to Johan and snoring quietly. Johan was tempted to wake him but decided against it, he could only imagine how exhausted Judai must have been. He noticed Judai’s hand resting on top of the blanket and reached for it. His arm didn’t seem to want to listen as a dull pain ran through it, and he had to use far more effort to move than he thought he should, but he was rewarded when he felt Judai’s fingers reflexively tighten around his own. Johan smiled, feeling the warmth from Judai’s hand in his, but more importantly just the fact that he was able to feel him, that he was here in front of him, that he was alive, that he was real.

As if on cue the brunette began to stir, his eyes opening slowly as he yawned loudly. His brain was still clouded by sleep as he slowly looked to his hand, vaguely aware that he was holding something but not quite awake enough to comprehend what it was. Johan chuckled softly, his voice apparently not wanting to work right either as it came out cracked and weak, “Judai…” Judai shot up, suddenly wide awake, “Johan! You’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you doing alright?” Johan smiled and squeezed Judai’s hand tighter, “I’m just glad…” he paused for a moment, his throat screaming in pain as he tried to force words out, “You’re… okay, Judai…”

Judai paused, he blinked a few times before a smile finally spread across his face and he started to laugh. Of course Johan would be more concerned about him, even when he was the one lying in a hospital bed. Judai sighed, “Well I’m glad you’re okay too, Johan. Though you probably shouldn’t be trying to talk so much, you sound terrible.” Johan opened his mouth to protest then quickly shut it, instead opting to just nod his head in agreement. He smiled, looking back to his hand intertwined with Judai’s, carefully running his thumb along their fingers. Judai just watched, his smile slowly falling as he looked to the wires and tubes running from Johan’s arm to the various machines next to the bed. He looked back to Johan’s eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that looked so relieved and also so tired, and he saw the pain and sadness etched on his face. Judai sighed, “Johan, I am so sorry. This is all my fault, none of this would have happened to you if it wasn’t for me.” He tried to pull his hand away, but felt Johan’s grip quickly tighten. Johan quickly shook his head, carefully pulling Judai’s hand to his chest and holding it to his heart. His voice came out quiet and cracked, “You saved me…”

Judai sat there shocked at Johan’s words. He closed his eyes, feeling a small smile on his lips, Johan really was too good for him. The fact that even after everything, after everything that the two of them had gone through, that Johan could still look at him with so much light in his eyes and not blame him for the hell he went through. He laughed, “Johan, I… How?” He wiped at the tears forming in his eyes, “How can you still trust me after everything that happened? You’re stuck in a hospital room and you can barely even talk or move. I can’t even imagine what you went through because of me. So how can you not hate me?” Johan just stared at Judai, seemingly bewildered by the question. How could he still trust him? How could he _not_ trust him? How could he not give Judai his whole heart, especially after everything they had gone through? He could never hate Judai… Johan opened his mouth to respond, but the burning pain in his throat told him otherwise. Instead he motioned for Judai to come closer, and the brunette leaned over until their faces were practically touching. 

Judai expected Johan to try whispering something to him, what he didn’t expect was for Johan to lean forward and kiss him. It was soft, sweet, and so full of all the things Johan wished to say but couldn’t, and Judai found his lips slowly parting, answering Johan with all of the feelings he knew he had but wasn’t sure he could share. They finally broke apart a few moments later, Johan’s heart monitor beeping slightly faster as they both tried to catch their breath. Judai’s face was a mixture of shocked and elated, his cheeks turning a bright red, “Are… are you sure?” Johan just smiled and nodded, still holding Judai’s hand close to his heart. Judai beamed, tears starting to fall down his face, “Well, I love you too, Johan. I love you so much, and I promise I’m never going to lose you again.” He kissed Johan again before leaning back, a warm smile still on his face, “I should probably let you rest though.” He grinned, "You're going to need it." 

Johan tried to move over in the bed, gesturing to the space next to him, shooting a look at Judai as if to say, “You need to rest too.” Judai laughed, climbing into the small space on the bed next to Johan, it was a close fit but neither of them seemed to care. Johan gently nuzzled Judai’s face, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. And Judai just smiled, trying to gently wrap his arms around Johan and hold him close as they both drifted off, finally together like they always should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Today we have another "Angel got a scene in her head and wrote a little story around it". To be perfectly honest, Johan probably wouldn't be moving or talking at all immediately after all that buuuuut I took some creative liberties for the sake of cute romance, okay? IT'S FOR LOVE. Also like, the thought of them trying to snuggle in the hospital bed while Johan is recovering was too cute to me.


End file.
